


Pin Up

by Naughty Padawan (ThreeBea)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBea/pseuds/Naughty%20Padawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Anakin isn't surprised Obi-Wan's soldiers (and his own) respect the jedi master, but he doesn't quite know how to deal with the giant crushes (or more) so many of them are harboring for Obi-Wan.</p><p>Summary: Anakin finds a picture and questions start surfacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ptgreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/gifts).



He found the picture in the barracks by accident. 

Anakin looked at it bemusedly. It was a picture of Obi-Wan. Not a regular old picture, but one of those fan club posters that had been on the rise recently. His mouth twitched. Fan clubs filled with adoring beings that weren’t only checking out his lightsaber. Anakin chuckled. He knew it embarrassed Obi-Wan ‘It’s a mole not a beauty mark.’ Anakin had his own little fan clubs, but it was more flattering than anything. He once asked if Padme was registered… she had asked if he was registered to hers. 

A smile played on his lips still looking at the piece of flimsy. That was an idea. Except he was sure Padme’s fan club would be about young beings taking a stand for democracy or something. Probably for the best. He’d get mad if he found a picture of her like… well like this. He wondered how exactly they had got that particular angle that showed off Obi-Wan’s beauty mark and his ass. It seemed to be an action shot. His lightsaber was out and there were a few explosions in the background. It could be doctored, but it seemed pretty legitimate. 

He stuffed the picture in his belt. Perhaps he should join Obi-Wan’s fan club. He tried to be amused by the thought, but found that irritation was setting in. How exactly had someone gotten a picture of his Master? Really they should put a stop to this. Having non-coms on a battlefield to take silly pictures was asking for trouble and then Obi-Wan would feel guilty about it. 

How had they not noticed though? The picture was out again. He squinted at it. It was a very good picture. It brought out the blue lightning in Obi-Wan’s eyes. Fierce was a good word for it… 

What was it doing in the clone’s barracks anyway? 

When he found it he thought it was a scrap picked up on planet. A little laugh at their commanding officer. A way to let off steam. It wasn’t uncommon. Anakin distinctly remembered when Rex had somehow managed to find old stock footage of the Nubian parade celebrating the defeat of the Trade Federation and the union of the Nubians and Gungans.

‘You were so cute, General.’

This didn’t quite seem like that though. For one Obi-Wan’s men were loyal… not that Anakin’s weren’t… maybe a better word would be protective. 

Respect, Anakin decided turning a corner. The 212th, and even Anakin’s own 501st were always on their best behavior for Obi-Wan. 

He put the picture back in his belt again. He was over thinking this. 

Then again… wouldn’t the easiest way to get a picture in mid-battle be to already be in the battle when it was taking place?

-

He couldn’t unsee it now that the thought was in his head. 

These were hardened military soldiers. Clones of Jango Fett. They were no less fierce on the battlefield. They weren’t… this wasn’t… 

A crush was the only word for it. 

He had practically seen the blush through a shiny’s helmet when Obi-Wan had complemented him on his shooting. And it wasn’t that they exactly fawned over Obi-Wan, but sometimes they seemed a bit too caught up in Obi-Wan’s words. He had caught a few gazing at Obi-Wan’s lips. Not for long enough to make Anakin worry they weren’t taking in briefs… but… it was strange. This was strange wasn’t it?

And Cody, now that Anakin was looking seemed a little proprietary with the Jedi Master. Easy open touches that even Anakin didn’t attempt with Obi-Wan knowing Obi-Wan wasn’t much for open physical affection between friends. He took Cody’s touches in stride though. 

He knew. Anakin realized. Obi-Wan was blind to emotions at times, after all he hadn’t figured out Anakin and Padme yet (something deep within him squeezed that perhaps this wasn’t the case but Anakin brushed it aside). Cody was blatant. There was no way Obi-Wan couldn’t know. Obi-Wan didn’t maneuver away from those touches. He didn’t tense. He was used to them. Comfortable with them. 

Jealousy spiked when he reached out and touched Obi-Wan’s forearm. No one but Anakin would notice the slightest of winces. Obi-Wan looked up at him and smiled.

“Yes, Anakin?”

“…Nothing.” 

And moments later Cody’s hand was on the Jedi Master’s shoulder softly going through strategy for the next mission. 

The other clones didn’t look jealous… maybe a bit wistful. Rex even had a brief knowing look in his eye that Anakin caught before his Captain schooled his features. 

Was he the only one that didn’t know?

And what exactly was it that he didn’t know?

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted to Tumblr.


End file.
